


Welcome to the RFA.

by Mugunghwa



Series: The Yellow Hibiscus of Milae [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 01:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12400266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mugunghwa/pseuds/Mugunghwa
Summary: The eccentric characters that live within the Kingdom of Han.





	Welcome to the RFA.

Somewhere in the past, or perhaps not, there was a kingdom named the Kingdom of Han. Now, it was a prosperous land filled to the brim with strange citizens, all living under the wing of Emperor Han. Though benevolent, he was a man known to take many wives, causing his son develop a disinterest in women and thus, romance. Life here would have been sweet, and perhaps if the RFA never found out the secrets that never should have came out of the shadows outside and within city walls... they could have lived blissfully, ignorant of the unknown. Fate would not allow this, of course; when a woman finds herself awash on a beach unconscious, in a world clearly set in a time far from hers, the line between dreams and reality begins to blur.

They name her 'The Yellow Hibiscus of Milae'. The man with turqoise hair gave it to her. But she was just a girl who said she was from 'the milae'. She had meant the 'future', but they only blinked their eyes confusedly at her, her words falling upon deaf ears. Fantastical tales had no place in the royal court. They assumed they meant a foreign country, one they had never seen or heard from before. They had no idea how a foreigner had come upon their land, or why she understood their spoken words but could not write even the most simple characters in traditional Chinese, as she failed to grasp any word in hanja. The girl had to adjust quickly if she was to survive here, among the ministers that all had their favourites and their own ambitions to take the throne from Emperor Han and his son. The many women who had dreams and the will to fight to the top, as long as they had sponsors, they would keep trying like vultures fighting for that perfect piece of flesh.

There were so many strange characters here in the palace and beyond. The girl took note of every single member of the group that had taken her in. They had called themselves the RFA, though she didn't know what that meant. 

There was Prince Jumin, the first prince of the Han Kingdom. He was a stern man who seemed very interested in the origins of the girl, and listened intently to the stories she had to tell. She found that he often disagreed with his father, but remained a favourite for the throne, even though he had not yet taken in a wife or any concubines. She heard that the ministers, in desperation, set up 'auditions' for women all over the kingdom to come into the palace and go through a selection process, entering them as concubines-to-be. However, she heard that every single time, the prince always mysteriously manages to cancel these events. She sees that Prince Jumin rarely smiles, but seems to highly treasure his equine companion, a beautiful horse named Elizabeth the Third. She was a fine specimen indeed, and Prince Jumin cherished her as if she were his babe. 

Beside him was the Eunuch, Jaehee, who was in fact a woman. She discovered this on accident, but the other RFA members simply laughed it off. They all knew, of course, though the other servants in the palace did not. She was a tough individual who had steeled herself to work directly under Prince Jumin. Capable and dependable, she seemed to be highly revered by the other servants, and appeared to be less strict than her master. But the girl always noticed how tired she was, with her slumped shoulders and bags hanging under her eyes. Sometimes the girl wishes they could be closer together as the only two women in the RFA. 

One of her interests as a top actor from the city's theatre house. As a fan, Jaehee would say, never once having considered this handsome man as a romantic candidate. His looks and his charisma had earned him a spot as a celebrity in the Kingdom of Han. He was the house's greatest asset, after all, and his shows had the theatre booked out for weeks. Not only was he an amazing actor, he also often performed for the people for festivals, or came into the palace for more private performances when diplomats came to visit. He was one of the first to have trusted the girl, feeling sorry that she had been cast so far away from home. A romanticist and a flirt, yet also a gentleman, it was no wonder he had captured the hearts of so many - man and woman alike. Though he did not live in the palace, he often came to visit with all sorts of presents and gifts of food. 

Perhaps one of the stranger ones was a man named Seven. He seemed a little... odd, and would have fit more in the world where she came from, not here in the Kingdom of Han. The way he spoke, the way he carried himself about clearly stood out, and Seven came off as a unique but funny individual in the girl's life. He was welcoming and quick to soothe her worries, promising to get her home one day if he could find out where exactly this 'milae' was. But the man was always working, always busy, locked away in his room where he did not allow entry to any servants. Here in the Kingdom he was a General who preferred to strategize in the confines of the palace rather than be in the action, though according to the soldiers he was reliable and would be there on the field if he was absolutely needed. Known in the Kingdom as the best and fastest horserider, more than once has the girl caught Seven looking longingly at Elizabeth's stables. 

One might think the girl was always alone, but she wouldn't say she was. She had study companions, even if she was learning the most basic of characters in this familiar yet new language. Their names were Yoosung and Ray, two young men who had come into the palace to study for the royal examination. Yoosung aimed to be a scholar, though he had told the girl that he wanted to be a doctor, inspired by his adoptive cousin. Ray told her that he wanted to be a scientist or an alchemist of sorts, so he could bring happiness to the people that he believed the citizens of Han lacked. Ray would often disappear at times, but he seemed to treasure the girl a lot, which she appreciated. She had not been in this kingdom for long, but she hoped that these two men would pass the exams with flying colours.

The girl distinctly remembers the man who had pulled her off the sandy beaches and the white-capped waves - only because he had such a unique hair color that it stood out among the people of the Han Kingdom. He called himself Jihyun, a man with turquoise colour hair, and a friend of Prince Jumin since childhood. He said that he was a founder of the RFA, but the girl noticed that he was barely around in the palace. He was a wandering artist, he had told her, a man of creative and artistic words. The author of many beautiful and famous poems under the pseudonym 'V', the girl often heard the city's citizens read and sing his poems with awe and fascination at his talent. On the other hand, she also heard that he had the potential to be a general at one point of his life, a position offered by his best friend. But he was a soft-hearted person who detested violence. A pacifist. He was no fit for a general.

And in regards to the RFA, the girl heard of one more person. They called her Rika, another founder of the RFA, the fiance of Jiyhun. She had disappeared one day after the second party the RFA had held to crush social barriers between the higher and lower class citizens, a dream that Rika had always had since she was a child. Where did she go? No one knew, not even those in the RFA. They say that around the time she had disappeared, a mysterious nomadic group had made the harsh grasslands surrounding the Han Kingdom home. No one had dared to investigate, they were intimidating and scary. Had she been kidnapped? These answers remained unsolved and unanswered, and the RFA had already begun to move on from their loss when their yellow hibiscus bloomed amidst the coming chaos.


End file.
